My Fifty Things
by Photo Philter
Summary: Ensemble fic. "I don't want to be one of those patients that dies with regrets." JD wants to make sure that doesn't happen, and gives himself six months to make sure...he's not dying though. In case you were worried.
1. Prologue

A/N: Something new for me! This is my first Scrubs ensemble story, and will be canon...basically it's gonna take place right now in the Scrubsverse--Sam exists, Cox and Jordan are together, Elliot broke up with Keith and her and JD almost kissed (which I may talk about in the story, I may not), etc.

Feedback will be really good, especially for the first few parts as I try to get the voices down for everyone. So, if anyone seems slightly OOC or anything, please let me know!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

_Dealing with death was something doctors got used to very quickly—it was always there. And while it was always hard, it was harder to see people dying who had never gotten to do everything they wanted—get married, climb Mt. Everest, even something as simple as get the job of their dreams. Seeing people like that die always reminded me that sometimes you didn't have all the time you thought you originally had._

_Which is why when I stumbled across the list I wrote for Mrs. Tanner during my year as an Intern, I decided to change it a little and keep it. And then I decided I needed to complete it for myself. After all, you never know when something can happen to end your life._

_Well…complete it as best I could while still working at the hospital. Which meant no traveling to Europe or things like the Grand Canyon._

_And I gave myself a time limit: six months. Six months to complete fifty things._

* * *

Later that day, I sat in the Doctor's Lounge, reading over my list and trying to figure out my plan.

"Hey Vanilla Bear," Turk said, walking in and collapsing on the couch beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Working on my list of fifty things to do before I die," I muttered, barely looking up as I replied.

"Dude!" Turk's shocked voice prompted me to lift my head. Looking back at me was Turk, with wide eyes and a pale face…well, as pale as his face could get. "Are you…?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Then, thinking about it, I realized what he was asking. "Oh! No, I'm not dying. I just wanted to get a list of things completed in case something happens, so I don't regret things or wish things had happened differently."

"Oh…" Turk said, glancing down at the list in my hand. "Can I see?" I nodded and handed it to him. He looked it over and then looked back at me. "I can help you with some of these."

That'd be great!" I beamed, taking the list back. "I want to try to have the list done in the next six months and then I can add things to it afterwards."

"I still think this is strange, but V-Bear, I've got your back."

"Thanks, C-Bear. I appreciate that." I put my arm on his shoulder briefly before getting back to working on my list.

"Turk," Carla started as she walked in the room. "Are you still just sitting there? I told you to call the nanny to check on Izzy ten minutes ago!" Carla and Turk had just gotten a new nanny and Carla was a little paranoid about the nanny harming Izzy. Maybe letting her watch One Tree Hill with Turk and me was a bad idea—especially since it was the episode was the scary nanny tried to steal Haley and Nathan's son. But how were we to know that Carla would take it to heart when they got a new nanny?

Grumbling, Turk left the room, and Carla took his place. "What are you working on, Bambi?" She asked, turning towards me.

"Well, you know how there are always those patients who die before they're ready so they have all those regrets about things they didn't get to go?" Carla nodded. "Well, in order to prevent that, I'm making a list of fifty things to do before I die, and I'm hoping to complete it in the next six months."

"Bambi, that's a great idea!" Carla exclaimed, grabbing the list from my hand and looking at it. "But some of these don't really seem that great….sit on a jury? Learn to yodel? And some of these will be hard to do—travel coast to cast, for example. You can't do that and keep your job. And release an album? Sorry Bambi, but I don't see that happening. And-"

"Carla." I interrupted her. "I'm cutting some of these out. It is only going to be fifty things, but this list has more. I've got it under control."

Carla opened her mouth to reply, but Elliot walked in at that moment. "Hey guys! You wouldn't _believe _the morning I've had! My first patient was hitting on me all morning—and he was sixty-seven years old. Then, when I _finally _talked to him and told him that a relationship between him and me was never going to happen, he coded and I wasn't able to save him! So now I have to tell his family that it was _my _fault he died because I wouldn't date him. Frick!" Elliot finished, falling on the couch next to Carla.

As Carla talked Elliot back to reality—where her rejection didn't kill patients—I went back to my list until Elliot's voice broke through my thoughts. "JD, what are you doing." Sighing and wondering why everyone was interested in what I was doing today, I handed her the list. A moment later, she gasped. "Are you dying? Because you look healthy, but I knew someone in high school who's body just stopped working altogether one day. He was completely healthy, but…"

Elliot continued, but I was gone. One of the things on my original list was to kiss the Blarney Stone and get the gift of gab. What would Elliot be life if she did that? She would be able to stop talking—even when she was sleeping. And—

"JD!" Elliot shrieked, snapping me back to reality. Oh God…"IthoughtyouweregoingtostopdaydreamingwhenI'mtalkingtoyou—"

"Elliot, I have no idea what you were saying, but I'm sorry." I apologized. "But no, I'm not dying. Don't worry."

"OK, good." She glanced at her watch. "Double frick! I have to check on my patient!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

As I started to continue my conversation with Carla, my beeper went off. Glancing down at it, I saw Dr. Cox needed me. Putting my list in my pocket, I waved to Carla and ran out of the room, ready to focus on working for the rest of the day. I had my list and I had a plan. With the help of my friends, I would get this done, and I would start tomorrow.

* * *

Final thoughts: Alright, so what do you guys think? Love it, hate it, want to change something in it? Let me know!

Oh, and I'll probably combine some of the fifty things in chapters, but I will write about all of them.


	2. Swimming with a Whale

Here's the first thing on JD's list! I've never swam with a whale myself, so that's why this one is short...I don't know all the details.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

* * *

**My Fifty Things**

**Chapter One: Swimming with a Whale**

"What's the first thing on your list, Bambi?" Carla asked me the next morning while she handed me my charts.

Pulling out the list, I glanced at it. "Um…swim with a whale." Maybe I could jump from a helicopter and play with the whales in the middle of the ocean…and then they could bring me to the nearest island and…

"Bambi!" Carla said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I would be king of the island." I finished, then looked at her. "What?"

"You know who looks with whales?" Uh-oh, Carla looks too excited for this to end well for me…"Sean does!"

"…Sean?" I asked, confused.

"Elliot's ex-boyfriend. You know, he works at Sea World and they do have whales there."

Cringing, I grabbed my charts and turned to leave. "Carla, it's not like Sean and I are or ever were good friends. Besides, I made his girlfriend realize she loved me, not him, which lead to her dumping him and then me dumping her. Remember?"

Carla rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yes Bambi. We _all _remember that."

"Then you see why I can't go. He'll probably kill me or feed me to the sharks there."_ Hmmm…_ "Now, excuse me, I have some patients to take care of."

"Just think about it!" She yelled after me.

A week later, I hadn't thought of any new plans. I still thought my helicopter in the middle of the ocean plan was an awesome idea, but everyone else disagreed with me.

_"Dude, V-Bear," Turk told me. "Your plan is awesome but how are you going to do it and pay for it? And you realize you'll be gone for months."_

_"__But I'll be king of the island." I told him, patiently, hoping he'd see why I wanted to do it.  
_

Finally, after fighting everyone, I agreed to go try to see Sean, but only if Carla agreed to come with me. After, it's been over four years since the Elliot incident. Hopefully he's forgiven me.

And then I added "become king of an island" to my extended list to be completed later in life.

The next afternoon, Carla and I arrived at Sea World, and found Sean fairly easily.

"Hey Sean," I said, approaching slowly "I have a favor to ask you."

"Hey man," He replied, nodding at me. "What can I do for you? Come to try to steal one of my whales like you stole Elliot?"

Well, maybe he hasn't forgiven me yet…suddenly I could see being pushed into the hungry shark tanks and…

"Don't feed me to the sharks!" I yelled, jumping away from him.

Carla shook her head, and stepped forward. "We were wondering if Bam…JD could swim with a whale, just for a few minutes."

Sean looked at us, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I made a list of things I want to do before I die and I'm hoping to get it done soon." I explained. "I'm not dying, but I've seen too many people die before they accomplish the things they wanted and I don't want to end up like that."

Sean continued to look at me for a minute longer before agreeing. "Well, okay. We're not supposed to, but I'll make an exception this one time. Follow me, and I'll get you ready."

Ten minutes and one wetsuit later, I was ready to jump in. Take a deep breath, I jumped in the water and waited for the whale to swim over to me. A moment later, I felt something brush against my feet and a second later, the whale (Sean told me his name was Eli) popped up in front of me. I swam behind him and grabbed onto his fin.

Swimming with the whale was fun and a good thing to start my list with. When Sean yelled that it was time to get out of the water, I did so grudgingly.

Smiling, Carla and I walked off a few minutes later. As I pulled my list out of my pocket to mark this one off, I heard Sean yell "Tell Elliot I said hi!"

* * *

Love it, hate it, wish something were different, characters completely OOC? Let me know!


	3. This is just the beginning!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added this story to story alert so far! Feel free to leave me any sort of feedback about how you think the story is going, or where you think it should go. I don't bite, I promise

This chapter is more of a set up for a few more tasks on JD's list. It's not my favorite, but I hope you guys still like it.

Disclaimer on my profile page...but just in case you're still wondering, I don't own them. For real.

* * *

"JD, you have something on your face." Elliot stared as she walked up to join me in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Thanks Elliot…it's a beard." I said between bites of food, unnerved by all the staring.

"No. _That's_ a beard." She said, pointing across the room to Dr. Beardface. "I don't know what that is on your face."

"Thanks for the support, Elliot," I snapped. "Seeing as I just started growing it today, you think you could give me just a little time before you say it isn't a beard?"

As Elliot opened her mouth to respond, Dr. Cox walked up and stared at my face…apparently that was the cool new thing to do. "Janice, did you go play in dirt again? You seem to have something all over your chin….oh, wait. Did you finally hit puberty? Are you now able to grow facial hair? Well, Newberella, that's just precious to see your little attempt to be a man." Dr. Cox then walked off, leaving Elliot and me alone again.

Glowering, I opened my mouth to talk to Elliot, but one look at my face clued her in to my mood. Rising quickly, she mumbled something about patient to check on, and ran out of the cafeteria.

So what if I couldn't grow a full beard in one day? No one could. And I've been shaving so long, my hairs are used to not needing to grow fast at all. Maybe if I added some Miracle Gro…

"Hey Man," Turk said, slipping in to Elliot's old seat and took a bite of the sandwich on his tray. "What's with the beard? Another thing on your list?"

"…then my beard would be full of flowers for the ladies!" Turk gave me a strange look before shrugging and retuning to his food. Shaking myself from my daydream, I realized what he asked me. "Yeah, I'm supposed to grow a beard and keep it for a month. But both Elliot and Dr. Cox made fun of it earlier. Does it really look that bad, C-Bear?" I knew Turk would tell me the truth and say it looked great. I knew—

"Honestly, man, it looks a little weird, but hey, it's just different." Turk glanced up at me as he finished saying that, and caught the glare I was throwing at him, and added quickly: "I'm just not used to seeing you with a beard, V-Bear. That's all. What else is on your list?"

I glared at him for another second before answering his question. "Lots of stuff…staying up all night and then going to work the next day, learn to ballroom dance, be someone's mentor, write a novel, ask for a raise…"

"Well anything I can help you with?" Turk leaned over and looked closely at the list for a few minutes. "Spend a night in a haunted house by yourself? V-Bear, I have the perfect place for you to go for that!"

"Do you really? I can't do it tonight, I have to work. But one night when we're both off." That was the one I was the most excited and scared about…but maybe the ghost at the house would be like Casper, and I could have a new friend!

"JD…what are you thinking about?" Turk asked me, little smile on his face.

"What nickname I would give my new ghost friend…do you think Silver Bear would work?" Turk just shook his head at me, and looked back at the list.

"I know how I can help you! Guess who's coming here on tour?" Turk looked at me, close to bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Who?" I asked, grinning. His excitement was contagious!

"Journey! I heard it on the radio today, I can go buy us tickets while you're working. The concert is in a few weeks, and I'll buy tickets for Elliot and Carla to join us too! That'll take care of seeing a huge rock concert."

My jaw dropped. "Journey?! As in 'a lonely girl in a lonely world'?! Oh, I'm there! Thanks C-Bear!"

"No problem, man. I'm gonna go find Carla and Elliot and tell them about it. I'll see you later V-Bear!" He patted my back quickly before running off to find the girls. I rested my head on my chin, startled at first by the rough feeling of my beard. That would take some getting used to.

"Hey Bearded lady, I have some patients that wanted to go to the circus, but are just simply unable to. Any way you could come to their rooms and just let them see a piece of the circus? I mean, it's not every day that a woman is able to grow a beard, and usually you have to pay the big dollars to see it. How did you do it? Are you going to go stand on a street corner somewhere and hold out a hat so people can put money in it? Because I'll tell ya, Tammy, that might be a good way to earn some extra money to…"

Dr. Cox faded out as he walked off, and I took his continuing rant to mean I was supposed to follow him. Sighing, I threw away the remains of my lunch and followed the sound of Dr. Cox's voice. By the time I caught him, he was getting his charts at the Nurses' Station, and started walking off again as soon as I grabbed mine.

The rest of my afternoon passed uneventfully—Dr. Cox insulted my beard, Elliot avoided me (still scared about what I had to say at lunch), and no patients died. The high point of my afternoon was when my pager went off, and I read the message from Turk:

Got the tickets! Prepare to take a midnight train going anywhere—CB

Grinning, I clipped the pager back on my pants and continued working. Only this time, I was humming _Any Way You Want It._

This list _rocked_ so far!

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. My Mentor Moment

So I suck. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. But I have a few more chapters typed up, so hopefully I'll get those out sooner than this one. But I hope you guys enjoy it, even with the delay. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed and stuck with me, even with my crappy updating schedule. I'll try my hardest to get better.

Also, I have a question for you guys at the end of the story. So, stay tuned!

Don't own them. Otherwise, this would be a continuing storyline for the next season. And italics are JD's thoughts.

Enough rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

_Over the next few days, my beard began to grow in more. Finally, Elliot acknowledged that it was an actual beard and that it didn't half bad (her words, not mine…I thought it looked great). Dr. Cox continued referring to me as the Bearded Lady, and the Janitor, after overhearing Dr. Cox's original rant, took to calling me Circus Freak and throwing peanuts at me. When I asked him about the peanuts, he told me that was what the circus freaks ate—leftover peanuts from the elephants. When I corrected him, he got offended and said he could never be right before he was just a janitor and "thank you King Doctor for pointing that out now" before he ever believed he could be right again….until he consulted with me._

_Oh, the relationships formed in the hospital._

_But today, I had a mission and neither death nor Janitor (unless it was the Janitor's death…maybe Dr. Acula could kill him) would distract me. I was determined to become a mentor, but the problem was I didn't know where to start. So, I consulted the one person who has been not only to me, but also to countless other interns…_

* * *

"Dr. Cox?" I asked, as I approached my mentor in the Doctor's Lounge.

"What is it, Cousin It?" _Well, that was new._ "I'm watching the TV here. And after seven years here, you should know better than to interrupt my TV time. And I'm _not _going to answer questions about whether you think light or dark blue scrubs look better with your new facial hair and will hopefully keep the boys from running away once they see it."

"Light blue works better," I mumbled. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, and began to turn away. "Wait! I have an actual question for you."

Dr. Co sighed and slumped his shoulders like he was accepting defeat. "_What_ Beardy?"

"Well you're my mentor," I began, ignoring Dr. Cox's little mumbled comment that sounded like he said not by choice. "And you've done such a fantastic job, and I was wondering if you could give me some tips so I could be a mentor to someone else."

Dr. Cox just stared at me. "You're joking." Well. That wasn't what I was expecting…_oh, the list! He doesn't know about the list!_

"Well, I made a list of fifty things to do before I die—" I began.

"You're dying?" He interrupted. He perked up at the news, almost happy. But thankfully, I know Dr. Cox better than that. _But maybe if I were dying, I'd get my hug…._

"If I am, do I get a hug?" I asked. _I'd fake it for the hug_.

"No." _Well, damn. Oh well_.

"Then no, I'm not dying. I just don't want to be like those patients who regret not doing things before they die. And I found a list I made when I was an intern, and 'be a mentor' was on it. Then I figured who better to go to for pointers than the greatest mentor here at the hospital!" I finished, hoping the complement would help get me more pointers.

It didn't. Dr. Cox continued staring at me and then opened and shut his mouth a few times. _Try another tactic Dorian!_

"If I have someone to mentor, I'll stop annoying you as much." I blurted out. _There, that'll get him to help me._

"No, then your little protégé will be coming to me to get the correct answers after you steer them wrong." Well, damn.

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own," I said, admitting defeat. I then turned and started to walk out.

"Newbie," I heard Dr. Cox say behind me.

Without turning around, I stopped and mumbled "What?"

"There's really no great secret to being a mentor. Just hope some poor intern out there comes up to you, asks you a question, and then never leaves you alone. You'd be a fine mentor."

I grinned, "Thanks Dr. Cox."

"Yeah, yeah," Dr. Cox rolled his eyes as he reached for the TV remote. "Now beat it. Commercials are over."

* * *

The rest of the day, I kept my ears open for any intern I could help and could consider me a mentor. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was looking for—the closest I came to being a mentor was Cabbage. And everyone knows how that turned out.

"Hey Dr. Dorian," Cabbage said as I walked into Coffeebucks. "The usual?"

"Yeah—with a side of gorilla." _That never gets old_. "Hey, Cabbage, have you heard any interns talk about how they wish they had a mentor? Or someone with a question they didn't know the answer to?"

"Other than that guy in the corner?" Cabbage nodded over to him. "He was in there earlier trying to figure out some new thing to try on someone. I wouldn't want to be them." I followed his nod—Janitor! _Mental note: stay away from him for a few days._

"Thanks Cabbage." Maybe I could place an ad in the paper…then I'd get calls…

_I could place an ad to be a mentor for people outside of the hospital….like to people who wanted to work in politics! But then I'd have to learn about stuff like…like…those wars in the world. Maybe I could be a mentor for people who are desperately in love with someone. But I'm not so good about the part after they finally get the girl…hmmm…._

"Um, Dr. Dorian?" I looked over at the interruption, slightly annoyed. _Wait a second…_

"Are…are you an intern?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a question and I was hoping you could help." A mentor moment!

"Of course, young intern…" _What was his name? _"Zach. What can I help you with? Something personal? Medical? About the world?"

"Well, this is a personal question. I tried to ask Dr. Cox but he told me that he was _not _the person to go to, and then said something about going to Nancy, and then Nurse Espinosa told me that Nancy was you." _Thank you Dr. Cox!_ "But I like this girl and I don't know what to do to get her attention."

Well, that's an easy one. "Just go up to her and start talking. And buy her a drink. Girls like that." _At least I do…did I just call myself a girl?_ "And Zach? Consider me your mentor. Ask me anything you need, personal or work related. Help me help you."

Zach smiled. "Alright Dr. D. Consider it done." _Dr. D! My protégé gave me a nickname! Maybe I should try it with my mentor.  
_

"Mabel. Did you find some poor, witless intern to call you a mentor?" _There he is. Try the new nickname._

"I did, thanks for your help, Dr. C," His eyebrows shot up. "…ox. Cox."

"That's better." He continued walking, shoulder bumping me on his way past. "Good night Newbie."

I grinned and pulled my list from my pocket—be a mentor, check!

* * *

Alright, question time: Do you guys want me to make a JD/Elliot pairing in this story, or not? Because I could go either way, and I just wanted some input from the people who are reading this story.

Thanks for reading and answering my question!


	5. Look Ma! I made a website!

_Here's another chapter for you guys! And this one didn't take as long as the last one, yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and I just realized I don't have a timeline anywhere on here for all of his tasks. So, that'll be added to the top of the next chapter._

_So far the poll is leaning heavily against JD/Elliot...you have one more chapter after this one to vote! So if you're a HUGE JD/Elliot fan and want to read it, leave a comment!_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far guys...enjoy the chapter! I'm not gonna lie, the middle part of this isn't my favorite. But I do like the rest. :D  
_

_Don't own them._

* * *

"Hey V-Bear," Turk said, opening the door to his apartment. "How's the mentoring thing going?"

"It's great!" I beamed. "Zach really appreciates me volunteering to be his mentor. In the past four days, he's come to me with medical questions, personal questions, and asked for information about the city. Did you know he just moved here from New York City?" I wonder if he'll take me home with him sometime to show his family who has stepped up to be his mentor…

"Glad to hear it," Turk opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Carla told me you were hoping I could help you with something…?"

"Oh yeah! Do you know how to make a website. I've wanted to make one for a while and it's on the list. I don't know where to start though. I bought this book of HTML codes and how to use them on your site. Can you help?"

Turk glanced at the book. "JD…you know I basically failed that computer class in college. Plus we didn't really _have _the Internet then, as you should know, and why didn't you ever take that computer class?"

I shook my head. "Turk, I didn't take it because I took a semester of band instead, which was a disaster, remember?"

Turk cringed. "Oh yeah…all those nights of you practicing playing the triangle to get the perfect sound to come from it, until I hid it." He grinned, thinking about it. "I miss living with you."

"I know—I miss it too, Brown Bear. But you have Carla and Mocha Cub and I have Casper—"

"Who?" Turk's head shot up. "Are you cheating on Rowdy with another pet?"

"I would never do anything like that!" I gasped, shocked. How could I ever do something like that to Rowdy? Besides Turk, he was my best friend. The three of us were the three musketeers, saving girls from danger. Rowdy was the lookout, Turk fought the battles, and I got the ladies (because of my dashing good looks). Unless we rescued girl dogs—then Rowdy would get them. If you think not a lot of girl dogs need to be rescued, you'd be surprised. This one time—

"JD!" Uh-oh, Turk looked annoyed. What did he say?"

"Yes?" I replied. Always a safe choice.

Turk gave me a look. "So you agree that Dr. Cox should have a threesome with Carla and me, and then afterwards, steal her away from me?" Well, apparently this time yes wasn't the safe choice. "Were you having the three musketeers day dream again?"

"We were going to be the first three to ever save a girl dog," I explained. "What were you saying though?"

"I said, I don't know HTML, but this book doesn't even seem to be about computers. Look at this: 'if you've made it this far, congratulations. Now hit yourself in the head.' Where did you buy this book?"

"Just…some guy." Damn Janitor! He told me this book would really help! And then charged me fifty bucks for it. He better give me my money back tomorrow.

"Well, we can always just go to some website and have them make it for you." Turk began to walk to the computer, and paused when he didn't hear me following behind him. "What?"

"You can do that? You don't have to be all fancy and figure it out on your own?" I would have already done it if I had known it was that easy! "Like where?"

"Like…yahoo, msn…places like that. I think Geocities on Yahoo is the easiest one to use." Turk opened up the registration page, and sat down at the computer to type a password for me. "What do you want your user name to be?"

"I want something unique and describes me. But not too simple, like JD MD." This was hard…"Any suggestions?"

"What's that nickname you always use when you think you're being smooth with the ladies?"

"Tiger?" One day that would catch on, I knew it.

"No. Who calls you that anyways?" Turk continued to think. "Isn't it like…J-Dizzle?"

"Yeah, J-Dizzle!" I always use that name when I am smooth with the ladies…not trying like Turk seems to think. "It's unique, everyone will still know it's me, and it just rolls off the tongue and on to the keyboard. But make it something like Dr J-dizzle."

A moment later, Turk spoke up. "You want your normal password?" I had been using the same password since our second semester at college, and Turk knew what it was since he had helped think of it—JDTURK4EVER.

"Yeah, it's worked out so well in the past, why change now?" I grinned while Turk continued typing for a few more minutes.

"Done. Now we just have to set it up." Turk stood up and motioned at the chair for me to sit in. "Go ahead and pick out your background, and I'm going to go get some food."

I slid into the chair, and looked at the page Turk has opened for me. It had several different backgrounds on the page, but one near the bottom caught my eye. It was called "personal page" and was a pretty blue. I clicked on it, and then on the next page, I clicked on the choice for the blue background.

Right away, another little window opened up, and an explanation of everything that would be on the page appeared. At the bottom, it had a button that said 'begin,' so I did. The website maker asked for my name, and I decided to call myself JD MD on here. Since I am a doctor, it works wonderfully…plus it rhymes with my name. It also asked for my e-mail address, but I had heard about all the spam websites getting a hold of e-mail addresses that way, so I skipped it.

After that, it asked if I wanted to use one of their pictures or one of mine. Leaning back in the chair, I yelled: "Turk? Where are your pictures of me?"

He walked in the room and replied, "They're in a folder called 'BFFF.' I changed the name after we went and saw Pineapple Express last weekend…I had to throw in the extra 'f'."

I laughed. "Thanks C-Bear." I quickly found the folder and glanced through all the pictures he had of me—some of Rowdy and me, some when I was drunk and trying to be a model, some group shots of all of us…a-ha! One of him and me, taken last summer!" I opened it to make sure it was a good photo, then uploaded it on to my website.

I was then prompted to fill out an about me section, which I did quickly. I gave my name, the fact that I'm writing a screenplay, my relationship status, and where I worked. Right below that was a section for my hobbies and interests, and I quickly filled that out as well…it was pretty easy. I started thinking about being a comedian and a ninja, and decided to add that in. The people on the Internet wouldn't know any better.

The rest of the website was easy. I just filled in the information needed, created a separate page for my list of fifty things, added the link on the main page, as well as the link for Rate Your Doc, where I was still winning!

"Done!" I yelled to get Turk's attention. He came running in the room, Rowdy along side him, to check out the new site.

"It looks good, V-Bear," Turk told me after seeing it all. "Are you going to tell the people at the hospital about it?"

"I haven't thought about that…maybe I can make business cards for it!" Immediately, Turk, Rowdy and I set out to design some business cards to announce my new website.

* * *

The next morning, I arrived at the hospital, holding a giant stack of business cards to give to people. On the front, they said "JD…the doctor who cares is now on line," and on the back they gave my website and a personal quote from me: "Allow me to paint you a picture with my imagination brush."

I went around all morning, handing them out to anyone I saw. Elliot jumped up and down when she saw I had created a website and asked me to help her make one later. I considered selling her the Janitor's book, but thought about what she would do to me when she found out it was fake…

_Elliot's thighs of steel wrapped around my body to keep me from running and she hit me in the face with the book, all while blowing her bangs out of her face._

Yeah, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea…

Carla rolled her eyes when I made her open it at the Nurses' Station, and Dr. Cox accidentally dropped his card mere moments after I handed it to him. I picked it up and yelled for him to come get it, but he didn't hear me because he kept walking. I decided I'd just give another one to him later. Kelso told me he had a website too—www.idon'tgiveacrap.gov and Ted told me that he tried to create one once but his mom had told him it was time for dinner and he didn't get to finish it ever.

My patients all appeared happy to receive the business cards…except for the coma patients. I left it by them, in case they woke up, or if their families came to visit. Zach was awed by my amazing talents in the website field, and then asked me another mentor question.

However, I never spotted the Janitor, until the end of the day. Finally, he appeared, asking for one of my business cards that he had seen so many times today.

"No, you aren't getting one," I told him, clutching the business cards closer to my body.

"Why? Because I'm just a janitor?" He frowned. "You know, I'm getting really tired of your attitude towards my career. Next thing, you'll be telling me that I'm a crappy janitor that never gets my work done."

"Well you don't." I told him. "But that's not why I'm not giving you one. It's because of that book you sold to me yesterday that didn't have anything to do with HTML!"

"Oh, you mean the book entitled _This Book Actually Has Nothing to do with HTML?_" He glared at me. "Maybe if you read the title of the book and stopped assuming you knew everything, you wouldn't have wasted your money."

"But I want my money back!" I told him. "You misled me about what the book was about, and I trusted you."

"And you think after this many years of knowing each other, you would know not to trust me…" The Janitor shook his head. "You brought this on yourself, really."

I glared at him, then turned to walk off. "You're still not getting one of my business cards." All a sudden, a sponge landed beneath me, causing me to fall. As I did, my business cards flew all over the hallway.

The Janitor appeared over me. "Thanks Buddy," he told me, waving one of my cards in my face. "Don't think I'm cleaning this up for you though." And with that he walked off.

Groaning, I sat up. How does he _do_ that?

_Oh well, _I thought, as I slowly got up. _At least I got the website done, and there's nothing he could steal from me on there._

_At least…I hope not._

* * *

_Let me know what you all think! And remember to vote if you haven't already!_

_OH! And I actually made JD's website: www. geocities. com /drj (underscore )dizzle. Go check it out! It really has the list of fifty things he's going to do, if you want a peak of what's to come. I had to space it out so it'll show up on here...thanks to **Jac16888 **and **HazelInDespair **for pointing it out! Sorry about that if you tried to go earlier! Third times a charm, lol.  
_


	6. I'm a little shy of my aoke

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of My Fifty Things. And, for the most part, you guys voted against a JD/Elliot pairing, so more than likely, there won't be one. However, I'm not gonna say never because I don't know where this story will take me in a few chapters. But, as of now, there isn't one. I hope you guys who voted for it will still continue to read. And, just so everyone is clear, there won't be any JD/Cox in this story...just some friendship/mentor moments. That's it.

And I have a timeline for the chapters in the past, as well as this one, so you know how everything fits:

Day 0--Make the list (Prologue)

Day 1--Swim with the whale (Chapter 1)

Day 3--Begin growing the beard/buy tickets for the Journey concert (Chapter 2)

Day 6--Become a mentor (Chapter 3)

Day 9--Make a website (Chapter 4)

From now on, each day will be listed at the beginning of the chapter, so it will be known how close JD is to reaching that 6 month limit.

One more thing (I promise): If you tried going to the website in the last chapter, and couldn't actually reach it, I'm sorry. The url is www. geocities. com/ drj (underscore) dizzle Just remove the spaces...and replace the word underscore with an actual underscore, lol.

I don't own them. Title from Elliot Reid on Scrubs, when she first talks about Karaoke.

Now, on to the story. Sorry this was so long.

* * *

**Day 11**

"JD!" Elliot appeared in front of my bed in the on-call room. "Get up!"

"Elliot, I've been working for hours. Will you _please _let me sleep?" I asked, turning on my other side, hoping she'd take the hint.

"No!" She said, grabbing my blanket and pulling it from me. "I read what you wrote on your website about me and you almost kissing. Won't you let that go?" She said, shrilly, stamping her foot. "That was over a year ago, and obviously, it didn't mean anything since we're still not together. Plus, every other time we're tried a relationship has led to disaster, so why would this time be different?"

I groaned and turned back over. Apparently, sleep wasn't going to happen right now. "Elliot, it happened. We never talked about it. You broke up with Keith right afterwards, and Kim and I didn't last long afterwards. Don't you think that's a sign?"

She sighed and sat down. "No, Keith and I broke up because we weren't right together and I thankfully realized that before we actually got married. Kim lied to you and you told her you would probably never love her. It was inevitable the two of you would end. There—_now_ we've talked about it. How's the list going?"

Realizing Elliot wasn't going to listen even if I tried to continue talking about the almost kiss, I sighed and went with the topic change. "It's going well so far. I haven't done too much on it yet, but I'm making some progress. Did you hear about the Journey concert?"

Elliot nodded. "It sounds like fun! I went to a Journey concert when I was younger, and almost lost my virginity to the guy standing next to me…he had such pretty hair. Those bangs…"

OK, now it was my turn to change the subject….I didn't need to know how this story ended. "Do you still do karaoke at Little Tokyo sometimes?"

She shook herself out of her memories—I know I daydream a lot, but I think her actual memories are more disturbing than my daydreams—and looked at me. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. "I lost my cape, so I don't sing as much, but I still go and watch and occasionally sing. I'm going tonight, if you want to come with me."

"That'd be perfect. It's one of the things on my list and I can go ahead and cross it off. What time are you off work tonight?"

"Oh, I'm not working today. I just finally went to your website and had to talk to you about it. What time are you off?" Typical Elliot—traveling up here on her day off to talk to someone about something that could actually wait.

"Nine. Do you want to meet me here or at Little Italy?" I asked. Hopefully she would agree to meet me there, so I could leave when I wanted to…

"We can meet there if you remember how to get there?" At my nod, she grinned and began walking to the door of the room. "Great! See you there around nine. Have a good rest of your break!"

Once she left, I rolled back over and shut my eyes, hoping for a little sleep before I went back out there. Right afterwards though, my pager went off. _Damnit! Stupid Elliot!_

* * *

Around nine-thirty, I walked into Elliot's favorite karaoke bar and immediately spotted her (thankfully, without a new cape) in the corner. Once she found me, she jumped up, and, as she did, bumped the table and managed to spill her beer. I couldn't help but laugh as I got closer, and heard her mutter "frick!" as she jumped further back to avoid beer dripping on her pants.

Once she moved away from the beer, I attempted to make myself stop laughing. I managed to get (some) control right before she looked up. She muttered a quiet "hey…" before turning her gaze back to the beer all over the table and floor.

I tapped her on the shoulder so she'd glance at me again. Once she did, I pointed over to the bar, and then to myself, trying to tell her that I'd pay for the round for us. It was nearly impossible to be heard in there on a normal basis, but the guy on stage was belting out some song that was vaguely familiar—something about not being able to be on their own and not superman—which made it even more impossible to talk. She nodded and I set off for the bar to buy her another beer and an appletini for me.

Along the way, I passed the sign up sheet for singing. I had never actually done karaoke before—I had come close, but I always managed to back out at the last minute. But not tonight! Tonight, I signed up for not only one song, but two.

After getting our drinks, I found Elliot at a different table across the room from the first one. By the time I arrived, the singing had stopped for a minute, so the two of us could actually talk.

"This never happened when I had my cape," Elliot groaned, looking over her shoulder at the other table. "Whenever I wore my cape, I was always the crowd favorite. I never spilled drinks, always got huge rounds of applause, smile…" She sighed as she trailed off.

Fortunately, someone started singing before I had the chance to reply, because I didn't want to tell her the truth of what people really thought of her when she wore her cape. The conversation was lost among the singing, and we started critiquing the performers.

About six people later, the announces for the night asked for "JD to step up to the stage-it's your time to shine!" Elliot's jaw dropped—she had been trying to get me to sing for years—and she cheered loudly, which caused my face to turn red before I even started singing.

As the music started, I took a deep breath. I hadn't picked Journey to sing, only because it was so popular here. Because of that, I was more nervous singing songs I didn't know as well.

_Hey, Once I was a funky singer playin' in a Rock and Roll Band_

_I never had no problems, yeah_

_Burnin' down one night stands_

_And everything around me, yeah_

_Got to stop to feelin' so low And I decided quickly (Yes I did)_

_To disco down and check out the show_

_Yeah, they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'_

However, as people realized what I was singing, they began to laugh and cheer for me. There was applause whenever I started dancing, and that only encouraged me more.

_And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die_

_Till you die_

_Oh ya, ya_

By the middle of the song, I was dancing around, screaming the words out for the people to hear.

_I tried to understand this_

_I thought that they were out of their minds_

_How could I be so foolish (How could I)_

_To not see I was the one behind_

_So still I kept on fighting_

_Well, loosing every step of the way_

_I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)_

_And check to see if things still the same_

_Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'_

Performing the song was like a high…maybe I should quit working at the hospital and set out to become a rock superstar….hmmm. No! No daydreams now!

_Gonna play that electified funky music, yeah_

During the guitar break, I went crazy. I played air guitar like I had been born doing that, and even took off my outer shirt before the announcer yelled that all clothes must stay on at all times.

_They shouted play that funky music_

_(Play that funky music)_

_Play that funky music_

_(You gotta keep on playin' funky music)_

_Play that funky music_

_(Play that funky music)_

_Play that funky music_

_(Come and take you higher, ya)_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right, ya_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

The crowd was singing along with me by the end, and their energy was inspiring me to be louder and crazier. But, before I knew it, the song was over. I took a deep bow and received the standing ovation my fans were giving me. In our corner, I could see Elliot yelling, jumping up and down…a safe distance from the table so she wouldn't knock over her beer.

"Before JD leaves the stage, how about an encore?" The announcer asked everyone. There were massive amounts of cheering from everyone, and I felt untouchable—like this was really my calling…to sing karaoke in Little Tokyo for the rest of my life. Maybe I could get paid to do this instead of being a rock star. This was more fun after all….

The announcer interrupted my thoughts. "Then it's a good thing JD picked a second song to sing when he signed up! Here's the Billy Idol classic, Dancing With Myself."

_On the floor of Tokyo_

_Or down in London town to go, go_

_With the record selection_

_With the mirror reflection_

_I'm dancing with myself_

I grinned as the song started. I spun around so I could shake my tushie at the crowd and heard the laughter. Maybe this would prove to Elliot that my tushie is a force to be reckoned with, since she's been questioning that since we were interns.

_When there's no-one else in sight_

_In the crowded lonely night_

_Well I wait so long_

_For my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

This time, I didn't hold back as I danced with myself around the stage. I did everything I could think of, and had a blast doing it. Then I noticed the group of girls in the front, with no guys anywhere near them. Hello….

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

I danced over to the edge, and motioned for them to come join me. They all shook their heads, embarrassed, except one. She laughed and jumped out of her seat and on to the stage to join me. We danced around and sang the rest of the song together.

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

When the song ended, we were both breathless from all the singing, dancing and laughing. We both took a bow and then jumped off the stage.

Thankfully, there was a break in the performers then—probably because no one wanted to follow JD: Master Karaoke-er—so we could actually talk.

"That was some great dancing!" I told her, laughing. "What's your name?"

She attempted to catch her breath in order to respond, but would always wind up collapsing in another set of giggles. "Carly," she finally managed to get out. "Yours?"

"JD," Suddenly, another item from my list popped into my mind: _ask someone you just met out on a date_, and I decided to go for it. "Hey, you free to go out tomorrow night?"

She looked at me, surprised. "Like a date?" She asked. When I nodded, she thought for a second, and then replied, "sure!"

I grinned again. "Great! Where do you live?" The two of us exchanged numbers before parting ways. As she walked off, I tried to find Elliot, and caught sight of her as she walked out the door. There was no way I'd be able to catch up with her now; I'd just talk to her tomorrow.

I walked outside, accepting complements from all my fans, humming to myself. _What a fun night, _I thought. I would definitely have to continue coming here and being the karaoke star.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! In case you weren't sure, the first song JD sings is "Play that funky music" by Wild Cherry...good song. I don't own it or "Dancing with myself."


	7. The datefrom hell?

_Author's Note: Hey, look at this! I've updated the story, lol! I'm so sorry it took like forever to update this chapter...I've had it ready to go, but I don't really like it that much and I wanted to work on it a little more. I finally just stopped working on it and put it up here for you guys._

_I can't guarantee when I'll update next...I'm busy with school and working two jobs, plus my Scrubs muse has decided to go on vacation. But I will not be giving up on this story, no matter what. Just keep that in mind._

_Don't own them. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The next day passed quickly. I managed to avoid the Janitor for most of the day, but as always, he couldn't spend a day not torturing me.

"Why have you been avoiding me all day, Scooter?" He asked, ambushing me in the locker room, as I got ready to go home. "Are we no longer friends?"

_I had to laugh: "Friends? Friends don't torture each other like you torture me. Friends don't trip each other, mop the other's face, and stuff like that. We are not friends."_

The Janitor looked crushed. "That's how I treat my friends," he explained. "See if I help you anymore." He turned and walked out, still acting like he was sad. When had he ever helped me?

Zach came to me with a total of seven questions today. Of course, when I went to share that number with Dr. Cox, he didn't seem as impressed.

_"You mean you counted the number of times this poor witless intern came to you and asked for advice, which he'll only need to get corrected later? Gosh Newbie, I'm so proud of you. And you think I happily counted the number of times you came to me? Newbie, I counted the number of times so I would know how much scotch I needed on a given night._

Turk seemed impressed with my pick-up skills (not so much the karaoke though for some reason), and reminded me to bring the gong with me tonight, just in case. When I asked Elliot why she left so quickly, she said she had been paged by one of her interns (but not her protégé because she didn't have one) and congratulated me on my performance. I personally think she was just jealous of my karaoke last night…she had never gotten a standing ovation like I did.

Finally, my shift ended and it was time for my date. I raced around the locker room, trying to pick out which jeans showed off my tushie the best (it was the moneymaker after all). After about five pairs, I found the perfect ones. I shoved the rest back in my locker (I would take them home tomorrow) and ran outside.

Carly and I agreed to meet at the hospital and we'd go from there. We were going simple tonight—just dinner, since it was so late and I was on back-up call. However, I was going to make the most of the time we had.

We met at her car, since Sasha was in the shop again. I hoped this would be the perfect date, but it was like the world had other plans. It wasn't as bad as my date with Kylie (_nothing _could be worse than that one), but it was still bad.

Once we got into her car, it wouldn't start. We tried checking the battery, but Carly claimed she just got it replaced. We began to get frustrated with each other after fifteen very long minutes before we got the car to start briefly. However, the car died again and I decided it was time to give up—time to ask Turk if I could borrow his car for the night.

"Turk!" I yelled, spotting him looking at the surgical board. "I have a question to ask."

"Yes, you gotta bring the gong!" Turk admonished. "You never know when you'll need it, and we promised we would always use it. I know you said it was only dinner, but—"

"No, that's not it," I snapped. "Carly's car wont start and Sasha's in the shop again. Can I use your car tonight?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Sure. As long as you're able to bring it back before I'm off in the morning. And no getting frisky in my car! I don't need to think about that next time Carla and I are." He told me, holding out his keys.

I grabbed them, trying to stop the thoughts of Turk and Carla from forming. "Thanks C-Bear. I'll have it back soon."

He nodded and walked off. As I turned to jog back out side, The Todd appeared. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date right now? Shortest date ever five?"

I sighed. "No, Todd. It's not the shortest date ever. I just had to get Turk's key." I held them up for proof.

"Dude, getting it on in your best friend's car five!" The Todd, exclaimed, hand still out. "That's the best place to do it."

I shuddered. "No Todd. No five." Leaving him behind, hand still in the air; I jogged back outside, where Carly was leaning against her car, talking to….the Janitor?

"Oh no…" I groaned and braced myself. I walked over slowly, wondering if I had slipped into a daydream without realizing it.

Once Carly saw me, she grinned. "Hey Scooter!" Inwardly I cringed as she laughed. "Your friend Ephraim was telling me some stories about you…"

"Oh yeah?" I said, turning to glare at the Janitor, who just grinned innocently in return.

"Yeah! He told me about the pet fish the two of you had, before it died in a tragic death," _what? "_Something about the two of you and Buddha and just about how much fun the two of you have together."

"I'll bet." I muttered. Then, louder, I held up the keys for her to see and said "I got the keys to Turk's car. You ready?"

She nodded and then turned towards the Janitor. "Goodnight Ephraim." Ephraim? He pulled out the fake stuttering act?

"G-g-g-goodnight ma'am," He nodded at her. Once her back was turned though, he glared at me, which I returned eagerly walking backwards to the car. Finally, he broke our stare, right when I walked right into the side of Turk's car.

Carly laughed and I got in the car. _Finally, _close to an hour late, we were on our way to dinner.

Once we were on the road, I relaxed, thinking the date would go smoothly from here on. We only had a limited amount of time and I didn't want any more of it to go to waste with problems. We laughed and joked on the way to the restaurant, letting all the tension from the hospital slip away.

We arrived quickly, and got a table easily. We sat down, picked up our menus and—

"_Newbie? _You have got to be kidding me!" I sat my menu down, and glanced around. There was Dr. Cox and Jordan, sitting at the table behind us. I couldn't see Jordan's face since she was facing away from me, but Dr. Cox was grimacing and looking around.

"Hey Dr. Cox! What a surprise meeting you here." I grinned, and pointed to Carly. "This is Carly, my date for the night," Carly turned and waved when I said her name. Suddenly an idea hit me: "You guys want to double date with us?"

Jordan's shoulders were shaking, while Dr. Cox continued to look around. "Where is the waiter?" I heard him mutter; before Jordan murmured something I couldn't hear. When she was done, Dr. Cox started shaking his head, frantically, but Jordan turned around and grinned at us.

"Sure kid, we'll join you two." I beamed—this would be fun. Maybe Jordan and Carly would become best friends and the four of us could go out all the time. The two of them got their stuff and called the waiter over to explain what was going on. The waiter nodded, and they sat down with us.

For the majority of dinner, Dr. Cox was quiet, while Carly, Jordan, and I talked about various subjects. Dinner went by fairly quickly, and we were just about to order desert when my pager went off.

"Oh man…" I said, looking down at it. I was needed at the hospital, and there was no way I could get out of this. I glanced at Carly, and my heart sank—I was really enjoying our dinner and didn't want it to end yet. I sighed, "Carly…I have to get back to the hospital right now. The interns and residents need my help. But that's no reason for you not to finish the dinner with Jordan and Dr. Cox!" I turned to the two of them. "Is it possible for you guys to drop her off at the hospital when you're done? Her car is there."

They both nodded, and I stood up, pulling my wallet out. "I'm really sorry Carly. But I had a lot of fun with you, and I'll give you a call later." She nodded, looking at her lap, and I gave some money to Dr. Cox to cover our part of the meal.

_Stupid hospital monster. _I thought on my way back to the hospital. Once I arrived, I parked Turk's car, and ran inside. I ran down the halls to the room where I was needed, but once I arrived, no one was there.

I looked around confused. "Hello?" I asked, thinking they would jump out of the closet at me. I heard someone chuckling behind me, and I spun around quickly. "Janitor? Do you know where the people in this room went? I got a page to come here."

He looked at me. "I was the one who paged you. That's what you get."

I took a deep breath—really? The Janitor was really going to ruin my date? "Get for _what?" _I managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Saying we're not friends. This is how I treat the people who aren't my friends." He said dismissively before turning and walking back down the hallway. "Hope your date doesn't decide to date s-s-s-someone e-e-else."

I glared at him, and then grabbed my phone. Unfortunately, I didn't have Carly's number—it was on a sheet of paper at my apartment, but I did have Dr. Cox's….memorized.

"What?" He barked when he picked up the phone.

"Dr. Cox! Are you guys still at the restaurant? The page was a joke by the Janitor." I explained breathlessly. Maybe there was still time…

"No, kid, we've already left. We're heading back to the hospital now to drop her off." He explained, and then growled. "It was a joke?! That's a new low, even for Lurch. Doesn't he know he shouldn't play around with codes? What if something had actually happened?" I heard Jordan in the background, interrupting his rant. "We're turning into the hospital parking lot now, Newbie. Where is the Janitor?"

I shrugged, before realizing Dr. Cox couldn't see me. "He walked off after I ran to the room. I don't know where he went." I started to walk towards the parking lot, hoping Carly wouldn't just run to her car and drive off.

"I'm gonna hang up now Newbie. But we're by your new gal's car, if you want to see her again." The line went dead, and I walked out of the door. Right then, I saw the passenger door open and Dr. Cox stalked past me, muttering something under his breath. Then I saw Carly going to her car.

"Carly!" I yelled, trying to catch up with her. Unfortunately, there was a bump on the ramp and I fell forward. A minute later, I jumped back up, and took off running towards her again. "Carly, wait!"

She stopped, thankfully waiting for me. I ran over to her, and then remembered her car wasn't working. "How are you getting home if your car doesn't work?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'll call a cab," she said, starting to pull out her cell phone.

I stopped her, holding up the keys to Turk's car. "I still have control of his car. Why don't I give you a ride home?"

She looked at me, confused. "Weren't you paged? Don't you have to be in there doing something important and lifesaving right now?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Nope. It was just a very not funny joke by one of my fellow hospital workers. C'mon, let me give you a ride. Save your money."

She laughed. "Why, will you be making me pay on the next date? Is that what you do—leave them at the restaurant on the first date, make them pay for the second."

_Yes—a second date! _I thought, resisting the urge to dance around. Instead, I settled for a larger grin. "Yeah. And then on the third date, I make you go to a formal restaurant by yourself, until I show up in my boxers and a wife beater alongside my ex-girlfriend."

She laughed as we walked over to Turk's car. We kept joking the entire way to her place, exchanging worst first date stories along the way.

After I dropped her off, and promised to give her a call tomorrow, I headed back to the hospital, unable to keep the smile off my face. For something that started out as just an item on my list, this date ended up going pretty well.


End file.
